General Shifter
General Shifter is one of Venjix's three original loyal commanding Generals, a Generation 5 Attack Bot. He is methodical and wants to help his master claim victory over the Earth, and seems to be more serious than his co-general, General Crunch, though at times he has displayed a a similar level of confused (lack of) intelligence, however he was also an adapt designer of Attack Bots, designing the first of Venjix's bodies and the extremely powerful Hyperbot. After Venjix decided that both General Crunch & General Shifter had become obsolete (though this was mostly provoked through their pointing out flaws in Venjix's plans), they were blasted & destroyed. After some time though, both generals were rebuilt and given their positions back in Venjix' evil machine order. He first fought the rangers in 'Ranger Blue', defeating Scott and proving himself to be a strong fighter. Later on, Shifter helped create bodies for the Venjix Virus to live in. However, the first few were easily defeated by the Rangers with help from the new Gold and Silver Rangers. By now, he had made an enemy out of Tenaya 7 after Kilobyte appeared. She sabotaged his newest Generation 16 Venjix Mobile Form and forced him to be banished into the wastelands, taking his newest creation with him. He used this new Hyperbot to scan the rangers' defenses, take control of the PaleoMax Megazord and fired a control key into Scott himself. However, thanks to a reformed Tenaya 7, the Rangers gain the ability to overide his control of the PaleoMax and form the RPM Ultrazord. With it, they destroy the Hyperbot. However, Shifter claims the key of his creation and combines with it, creating a super form to attempt to defeat the Rangers, including using a mindcontrolled Scott against them, but Tenaya 15 foils that plot by destroying his remote control. He grows to giant size and while he's able to hold them off their Zords for a short time, they finally form the RPM Ultrazord, which manages to overpower and defeat him, causing him to revert to normal size, where an enraged Scott confronts him. While able to compete with the Red Ranger in single combat, eventually Scott gets the better of him and destroys him with the Street Saber. It is revealed that his body is created with titanium shielding, explaining his high durability. Venjix has his remains recovered and then has Kilobyte recycle his body to be part of his newest mobile form. Creations *Subterranean Plutonic Gopher Bot * Venjix Mobile Form #1 * Venjix Mobile Form #2 * Venjix Mobile Form #3 * "Knight-Bot" * Hammer Bot * Venjix Mobile Form Generation 16/Generation 16 Hyper Bot Toys Unfortunately, General Shifter did not see a release in the action figure line. However, he does sport a mold of an unarticulated collectible figure, part of the usual Adventure Sets. His figure is made in translucent gold. His figure is available in the Engine Adventure Set and the Track Adventure Set. See also Earth Pollution Minister Baron Yogorex de Stein - His Super Sentai equivalent. Category:R.P.M. Category:Villains